Avenging a Friend
by PowerOfFail
Summary: *set fifth book* It's good to have your secrets. Somtimes, you should tell your friends. Some of those friends will be rational, some will desire revenge. Lucky for Lee, Fred and George are the latter.
1. Scarlet Ink

**A/N:: **Hello, all! Today is a special day, but I won't tell you why. Anyway, so here's my new story. 5 chapters, what a whopper! *yeah right*  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...or else this would have really happened.  
**Anyway, Happy Holidays, all! So this here little ficcie is about Fred and George helping Lee get revenge on Umbridge for the detention she gave him. Remember? Book five, Lee got detention and his hand sliced open, much like Hp? Cool, if you remember that, enjoy the read! If you don't...uhm...hopefully you're good at context clues.

* * *

Lee winced again as he placed his hand to parchment in a vain attempt to write his essay for Defense Against the Dark Arts. The prompt was very boring: _If you were to encounter a Wizard who wished to hex you, what would be the practical approach to dealing with him_? Lee rolled his eyes at the prompt. It was so long for something so simple. He wanted to act on instinct and answer "Hex the git before he gets me", but of course, that would be the wrong answer.

This essay was made even more boring by the fact that he couldn't ask Fred and George for help, as he normally would have done with such a platonic essay. On rather uneventful occasions like this, they would come up with stupid ideas to put on the parchment that would make fun of the prompt, resulting in a round of laughter and a low grade. Lee didn't particularly care about what grade he got on his essays. It was the NEWTs that really mattered and he knew he'd to well on them, thanks to the D.A. meetings.

As it was, his two best friends were engrossed in different activities that rendered them completely useless for the time being. George was sitting across from him with his feet propped up on the table. He was reading one of Lee's personal favourite books, _The Lord of the Rings_. Every now and again, he would shout random things that had to do with the plot. During these times it was common for George to recieve strange glances from his Housemates, but he paid them no mind and continued to read. It was almost becoming normal to hear him say, "Fool of a Took!" to anyone who messed something up, particularly Fred. His most recent exclamation was, "CAST THE DAMN RING IN THE FIRE YOU GIT!!!! BE RID OF IT FOREVER!" signaling to Lee that he was nearing the end and wouldn't be easily pulled from the tales of Middle Earth any time soon.

Fred, on the other hand, was asleep. He was next to his twin, holding his wand loosly in one hand and a quill in his other. The quill had steadily leaked ink and formed a large blotch on the sofa, giving Lee a good idea of how long Fred had been asleep. Lee wasn't entirely sure what Fred and been doing prior to going to sleep, but judging by the parchment in front of him with "Fred Weasley" scrawled across the top and the open Herbology textbook obscuring the napping twin's face, he was sure it was safe to say that Fred had attempted to write his Herbology essay. Lee also concluded that it had bored him to sleep, and as George hadn't bothered to even try writing and rather picked up Return of the King, Fred had no source of entertainment and had zoned out and fallen asleep. In addition, George's continued exclamations failed to wake him up, most unfortunatly. Lee dearly wished for the shouts to arouse his friend so he could help with the essay and maybe bring George out of his fantacy, too. Lee himself didn't dare awaken Fred. He didn't wish to be on the recieving end of an evily-concocted prank from Fred for inturrupting his precious sleep. Much rather let George deal with those pranks, he knows exactly what to anticipate.

So, here Lee was, bored out of his mind, his hand in pain, and his best friends completely ignoring him. He sighed and put his quill down, looking longingly at the staircase to the boys dormitory. He had some Essance of Murlap hidden under his bed. If only he could dip his hand into it right now...but alas, he didn't want the twins finding out and thus stayed where he was. In an effort to put off the essay and painful writing for just a little while more, Lee glanced around the Common Room just to see what everyone else was doing.

He saw the Golden Trio by the fire in their favourite chair. Harry and Ron were looking bored and Hermione was scribbing away on parchment. Lee guessed she was checking their papers. Sitting near them was Ginny. She also appeared to be doing homework, and alongside her was Neville Longbottom, and near him were Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. Across the room were Dennis and Colin Creevey attempting more magic that they had learned at the last D.A. meeting. Lee watched a stunner shoot out of Colin's wand and strike Katie Bell in the back. Angelina and Alicia just rolled their eyes and preformed the counter charm. They refused to tell Katie who stunned her, as they apparently feared for Colin Creevey's life. Lee didn't miss the way he was inching slowly toward the boys' domitories. Lee laughed at the antics of the Gryffindor Common Room.

"THE EAGLES! THE EAGLES WILL SAVE FRODO AND SAM FROM DOOM!" George cried suddenly, cutting off Lee's observations of the Room.

"George! Would you shut up?!" Harry called from the fireplace while Hermione scowled in the twins' and Lee's general direction.

George just shrugged and shouted back, "But Harry, I'm at the climax of the story."

To which Ron replied, "I don't bloody care! Be quiet or I'll confiscate that book!"

"There is _no way_ your little brother is confiscating my book." Lee told George, reaching over to pull the book out of his hands.

"Bloody prefect..." George grumbled as the story was taken from him. He leant back in his chair and took up stairing around the Room, just as Lee had been doing before.

Lee picked his quill up again once he had stowed away the book. He decided he needed to act atleast a little bit normal. Placing the quill to the paper, he winced slighly as pressure was put on his bloody hand. Thankfully, George's attention had come to his sleeping twin, and he hadn't noticed anything amiss.

George nugged his twin, clearly hoping to wake him. Fred didn't move at all. George nugged him harder. Still, Fred did not respond. Finally, George became impaient and shoved Fred out of the chair, causing a loud and rather distracting crash as many textbooks, two essays, and two bottles of ink fell to the floor with Fred.

Grumbling, Fred got up and pulled out his wand to fix the devistation caused by the spilled ink. Neither Lee nor George alerted him to the fact that there was a nice amount of purple ink smeared across his nose and cheeks.

"Why'd you wake me up?" He asked yawning, uncharacteristically not adding a threat to the end of his question.

"Because I'm bored." George told him. Suddenly, he noticed Lee's essay and decided to comment on the peculiar colour ink Lee was using, "Why're you writing with such red ink? Blimey, it's so red it remindes me of blood."

Lee stared at his friend then swallowed uncomfortably and glanced at his essay. To his dismay, his hand had begun to bleed again and the blood had fallen on the paper. Unfortunatly, he hadn't noticed, and with both twins watching him, he couldn't clean it up without them seeing. Luckily, George had mistaken it for ink. Fred, however, knew that Lee wasn't using red ink on this particular essay, seeing as he had just cleaned up two bottles worth of ink off the floor, and red had been neither of the colours.

"It does look like blood...Are you so sure that it's _not_ blood?" He asked quietly, his eyes alight with anger.

George's eyes narrowed slightly as he said, "You never did tell us what you had to do for detention..."

"I told you I had lines." Lee explained, pulling his hand away from the table. He hadn't been sure whether or not Fred and George knew what anyone in Umbridge's detentions had to suffer. He thought that there would be a possibility that Harry had confided in them, but it seemed as if the twins were still in the dark about such matters.

"Show us your hands...both of them." Fred demanded. Of course, now that they had seen the blood, neither Fred nor George were convinced that he'd had 'just lines.'

Lee rolled up his sleeves and showed them the palms of both hands. Fred raised and eyebrow skeptically while George commanded, "The other side, Lee."

Reluctantly, he turned his hands over. He held his breath as he waited for the reactions from his best friends. They were much calmer than he expected. Fred read the words '_There's no such things as loopsholes'_ engraved in his hand and looked away, while George just shook his head. Finally, Fred said, "You can roll down your sleeves, now." Lee obliged, glad to hide the bleeding words, wishing for an excuse to dip his hand in the Essance of Murlap.

There was a long silence that followed as Lee glanced between the twins. He wasn't sure if he should go or not. He thought that maybe he should stay to keep an eye on them, make sure they didn't do anything recklass. His fears were confirmed with George's next statement. "How do you reckon we should get back at her, then?"

"I don't know. All I know that in the end...her hands will _bleed_." Fred stated simply, but Lee knew that the comment held a threat, an already half-formed plan.

"You're not going to get revenge on her! It's not that big a deal. What if your mum finds out? Or Hermione. She's downright scary..." Lee said. Fred and George looked at their friend skeptically. Hermione and their mum hated Umbridge, they would probably be pleased to see the foul woman tortured, even if it did involve breaking rules and getting expelled...or almost expelled, anyway.

Lee sighed and said, "Really, you don't have to do this, you'll get killed."

George rolled his eyes and replied, "Honestly, we're not such bad friends that we'll let that arragant toad get away with this."

Fred nodded his head in agreement and said, "Besides there are worse ways to die, atleast we'll go out laughing."

"But...I mean...It's no problem, no harm done..." Lee tried. The twins stared stonily back at them, and Lee knew he had lost the fight. Shrugging he got to his feet and said, "I'm going to go dip my hand in some Essance of Murlap. It really helps with the pain, you know." He paused, wondering if he should tell them Harry put him up to it. He then decided against it and instead said, "Well, good night. Just don't plan anything illegal, yeah?"

George laughed and said, "Lee, this whole thing reeks of illegal action on both sides."

"So what you mean to say is, 'make sure to add in a saftey so as not to get caught and sent to Azkaban'." Fred commented lightly, leaning back in his chair. He smirked slightly and said, "Well, don't worry about that, we'll keep it in mind."

"I should really talk you out of this...however I want revenge, and as it is I that you're planning to avenge, I expect to hear all the details of any plans you may have made. _Someone_ around here has got to pay attention to details." Lee said haughtily, going against his better judgment. The twins smiled approvingly as he turned to leave. He wanted in on this plan, and he would indeed have a part in it.

* * *

**Double A/N? Sorry:: T**hus ends chapter one. I suppose you'll be wanting a bit of an explanation! Here it is:

1...yes, I'm aware some things don't make sense, and yes I am aware that sometimes the characters get a little OOC, but really, everyone gets a little OOC every now and again in real life. So that is my defence on that issue. (However, rest assured, comrades, for no Mary Sue or Gary Stu shall tread the path of my fanfictions!)

2. As I'm sure you've noticed, there's some _LOTR_ referance goin' on up there. I did it for fun, to see if I could work it in. I've always imagined Lee as a pureblood, but I guess it's more likely for him to a half-blood, you know? Say he was a half-blood, then he'd know about _Lord of the Rings_, what with his partial muggle-upbringing and all. I thought it'd be fun to include it. Anyway, long story short: George was looking for mischief one day and found _Lord of the Rings_ on Lee's bed or something. He read it. End story. Why George? Because when I think about the twins, I'd think of Fred as being the type to go, "Oh, I watched the movie..." and George would do both (read book/watch movie).

3. I don't usually ask for this, but I'd actually like to know if you want me to continue or not (wow. I sound like such a newbie). If no one replys, the next chapter goes up in a week, regardless. However, if everyone/a good majority/a few people/even one person replys, the new chapter goes up on Saturday, possibly Friday night.  
So tell me what you think,  
Bye!


	2. Getting Detention

Two weeks had gone by since the night that Fred and George had discovered Lee's painful secret. They had talked over all plans for revenge so many times that Lee almost felt that they could repeat the conversations by rote. He had to, regretfully, turn down the idea of Umbridge suffering a painfully slow death that could not in any possible way be traced back to him and the twins. Finally they had agreed on daring plan that was satifactory to all three conspirators, as they had decided to call themselves. Really, they were too busy working on plans to come up with a clever name.

As Lee walked along to Defense Against the Dark Arts with his friends, he couldn't help but smirk a little, knowing that phase one was about to begin. He wasn't allowed to do much in the first part, that would involve him getting more detenion. Unfortunatly, it was Fred and George who would have to take the detention in this case. They had tried to come up with ways around the detention, but they had nothing. They could only use a diversion once and they didn't want to waste it on simply getting the quill. This meant that someone had to take the detention, and of course when Fred offered, George demanded that he get to go alongside his twin.

"If Fred gets a scar on the back of his hand that says something like, 'Death Eaters suck' then I want one too! I don't fancy everyone being able to tell us apart!" he had said.

Fred had almost immediatly agreed, and Lee had just shrugged and told them to do what they wanted. Lee glanced at his friends and shook his head and said, "I still can't believe we had to come up with a plan to get you two in detention. It seems to come almost natural that you should just get detention for smiling...usually means you have a prank up your sleeve..."

"Oi! Snape did give us detention one time for just smiling." Fred said, suddenly remembering third year when Snape had accused them of preparing a prank just because they smiled. Most unfortunatly, he had been right, and when he'd demanded they empty their bag, they had to hand over the fireworks they had planned to set off.

"Oh bad memories..." George said, repressing a shudder, "Slimey things and mold. Those two weeks were _not_ fun..."

"Well, this week won't be any better, mate." Lee said, clapping his friend on the shoulder. The three of them paused to stare at the door for a moment, not really feeling like class was worth attending, but finally, Lee pushed open the door just as the bell rang. He took his normal seat in the back, but Fred and George, much to everyone's suprise (except their fellow conspiritor, of course), decided to sit in the avalible seats in the front; after all, _that_ most certainly wasn't suspicious.

Umbridge was sitting at her desk, patiently waiting for everyone to get settled before saying, "Wands away, please, and take our your textbooks. There will be no need to talk." She paused, then looked at the twins and added, "Or bring out card games."

Fred and George just ignored her and used their wands to levitate their bags onto the desk they shared. George frowned at it and Fred just stared at it, both acting as if they couldn't figure out where to go from there. Lee knew it was all part of the plan, but he still had to cover his mouth to refrain from laughing at how stupid they looked. Umbridge glared at them as if already contemplating reaching for the sickening pink slip of parchment. Suddenly, Fred nugged George and together they lifted their wands. With an exaggerated flourish of their wands, the twins used their magical abilities to unzip their bags.

Upon seeing their sucessful feat, Fred and George jumped out of their seats and let out some cheers of victory. George paused and said, "Wait, Fred! We still have to get the books out!"

"Oh! You're right!" Fred agreed, acting as if he'd forgotten. He paused then said, "But do we have to? It's so _boring..._"

George then replied, "I am afraid we do, brother mine, we don't want detention, now do we?"

Fred sighed and lifted his wand. "_Accio Defence Against the Dark Arts text book_!" he cried. The text book came shooting out of the bag at an alarming rate. Fred dove to the side to avoid being hit, allowing George to take the blow. The textbook smacked George in the face, causing him to stumble backward flailing his wand crazily just as he had attempted to get his own book using "Wingardium Leviosa!". This misfired spell ended up sending one of the chairs crashing into the cealing. The force of the chair meeting the cealing created many little pieces of wood, and, in short, alot of noise and pain. All of this caused Lee to laugh harder at the antics of his best friends, as this had _not_ been apart of the plan at all.

"ENOUGH!" Umbridge shouted, attempting to regain control of her classroom. After about five minutes, the chair had been restored, everyone had pulled out their splinters, and Fred and George had their textbooks out on their desk. Umbridge turned to the twins and said in a dangerous voice, "Did you _not_ hear me say 'wands away'? You could have gotten out your books using muggle means."

George smiled lazily at her and said, "But surely that's the whole point of being a wizard, is to be able to do things by magic, to actually _use_ the magic you're born with? If you wanted us to do it by muggle means, maybe you should just ship us off to muggle school."

"I don't see why she would want to do that, though, George." Fred said, "Professor Umbridge hates muggles, doesn't she? I mean, isn't it just a bit contradictory for her to not have us learn magic or do things the magic way if she feels such a manner about non-magic peoples?"

The whole class stared at Fred, not believing what they had just heard. Yes, they knew, the twins were crazy. Yet, they had never imagined that either twin would dare say _that_ to a professor, no matter how despicible that professor may be.

"You dare..." Umbridge began, her voice trembling with barely suppressed rage.

However, Fred went from bad to worse as he continued, "Well, I mean, see my point, professor. Doing things the muggle way just isn't practical anymore, see? If we're up against Voldemort or one of his Death Eaters, it's not like we can grab a knife and stick it in their throat or something."

There was a collective gasp as the name 'Voldemort' was uttered. A Weasley saying Voldemort's name? That was positively shocking. Yet, it didn't stop there...

"That is true, Fred." George agreed, unphased by the use of the name, "After all, Avada Kedavra would indeed kill us before we could get within 2 yards of them. We really should be learning how to defend ourselves practically. After all, we can't say, 'Oh, please hold on. Don't kill us, Mr. Dark Lord! Maybe we can talk about this? How does all this killing make you feel?' No. I can't say that I see that working..."

"Indeed," Fred said, "If you think about it, it's ever so important that our generation learn how to use defensive magic, we'll be the ones dealing with Him once he decides to come out in the open. We're the young ones, we'll be the new blood who inflitrate the Ministry, run the jokeshops, commentate the airwaves and quidditch games, make sure the wizarding world can still function and not fall to the muggles..."

"Positively. And how can we do that if we don't know how to defend ourselves should something go awry, such as the rise of an evil overlord?" George asked, then answered himself, "That wouldn't go over so well. The Ministry would fail pretty fast, and then we'd have a rather corrupt government and chaos on our hands." He paused, then added in an underton, "...though it's not like we don't already have that..."

"SILENCE." Umbridge shouted, finally having enough, "The Dark Lord is _not_ back! I will not have these lies spread in my classroom!"

"He is back!" George said heatedly. The rest of the class remained silent. Yes, some believed Voldemort was back, but Umbridge was miffed, and they weren't sure if they really wanted to suffer a terrible fate at her hands for speaking their minds.

"Trust us! He is back!" Fred began, supporting his twin, "Just because you can't see it yourself..."

"He cannot be back!" Umbridge said, "You cannot bring someone back from the dead. You are seventh years, you should know this!"

"What if he wasn't dead in the first place?!" George demanded, "There are ways, there's Dark Magic that He probably invented himself, should something like this happen. Voldemort was clever and powerful, and the Dark Arts are ever changing. He could have twisted them to suit his needs!"

"That is just a myth!" Umbridge spat, "That cannot be possible!"

"The Chamber of Secrets was a myth." Fred counterd, "and it turned out to be true. All myth is based on fact, is it not?"

Umbridge had no argument for that, and finally she snapped. She didn't even pick up the pink slip of paper. She simply pointed at the door and commanded, "Detention. From now until you leave school. Get out of my classroom. Notify your head of House. Take your things. I shall send messages with the appropriate time and date for your first detenion. Do not come back."

Fred shrugged and George got up. They picked up their bags and took their leave. As they passed by the desk in the back, George gave a descreet thumbs up to Lee while Fred winked. Lee sighed and sat back in his chair, glad that part of the plan was over. He quickly fixed a look of shock on his face to match the expressions of his classmates. No one had heard a Weasley twin talk like that to a teacher before, they were all in shock. Umbridge took a deep breath and said, "Open your books to chapter 15..."

Lee opened his book as he was told, and began to read without really processing what was in front of him , knowing that the next phase of the plan wouldn't begin until much later.

* * *

**A/N:: **Pow! Beware the Fred and George logic!  
Hmmm not my fave chapter buuut...  
Ah! Oh dear. I've just noticed that a _Lord of the Rings _referance did not occur? Shire. Well...I shall think on it...  
However, in the mean time, I shall tell you...  
same deal as last chapter.  
Replys = Up in about 2 to 3 days  
No replys = Up in a week, nonetheless  
You're choice ^.^


	3. Going Overboard

"Tooks are probably the coolest in these books. I mean, they're adventerous _and_ they were willing to fight back." George commented from the chair where he sat with _Return of the King_ propped open on the table.

"When will you be done with that? I'm tired of hearing about the Shire and hobbits and whatever else there are..." Fred grumbled.

"Really? I find it facinating. SAVE THE SHIRE!" George shouted.

"You might need to save yourself first." Came a voice behind the twins. Lee looked up and was suprised to find Harry standing there with pink parchment in his hand.

"What's that you've got there?" Fred asked upon seeing the parchment.

"A note for you two." Harry said, "Something about detention?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." George said, "Well, damn, I was looking foreward to a peaceful night."

Harry wisely decided not to point out that it was impossible to have a peaceful night around George, and instead said, "You've got to go to her office at 8:00. No idea how long you'll be there."

"That's awfuly late." Fred commented, "How much do you want to be that she'll keep us past curfew and have Filch stalking about trying to get us in trouble for being out of bounds?"

"Naw, too likely, I'm not going to bet on it." Lee said.

"What about you, Harry? Want to bet?" Fred asked.

"No." Harry said immediatly.

"I don't see how it's so likely." George decided, "After all, it's not like we can get in trouble. If she kept us past curfew in detention, we can't get into trouble for leaving her office late because the fault would be on her."

"I do believe that is a loophole, George." Fred said.

"Yeah, and _there_ _are no such things as loopholes._" Lee pointed out, "Remember who you're dealing with."

Harry frowned, "That was the phrase she had you write? Wait, have you even told them what they're in for?"

Fred and George laughed while Lee said simply, "Yes."

George pulled the parchment from Harry's hand and said, "Well, run along, we've got business to attend to. You know, jokeshop business, so unless you'd like to participate and be a tester...?"

Harry didn't say another word and was gone in a heartbeat. George turned his attention back to the parchment, "Well, just as Harry says, eight o'clock tonight at her office. Should be fun."

"So that will be in 40 minutes. In the meantime, who's up for a game of Exploding Snap?" Fred asked, withdrawing the deck of cards.

"But...I want to read about..." George began, but wilted under the glare from his twin and said, "Or play Exploding Snap, that's good too."

Reluctantly he put the book away, and they began their game. Lee played winner, and they dwadled away the 40 minutes with continous games of Exploding Snap. Finally, eight o'clock rolled around and the twins still hadn't left the saftey of Gryffindor Common Room.

"You know, when it says you have to serve your detention at eight means that you have to _be there_ at eight." Lee said as he began shuffling the deck again.

"You're so uptight about rules." Fred said, "It's a wonder you didn't make prefect."

"And here I thought we'd brought you over to the light side." George agreed.

Lee put down the deck of cards and crossed his arms. He sent them a look that said _don't argue with me_. Reluctantly, they got to their feet, and with a last glare at him, turned toward the portrait hole to serve their detention.

* * *

When the twins arrived at the door to Umbridge's office, Fred felt the need to run through the plan just once more, "You have your wand, right?" he asked.

"What? I thought _you_ were bringing your wand! I left my back in the Common Room." George said, looking worried.

"You did WHAT? We agreed _you'd_ be the one..." Fred began, but George suddenly smirked, giving away the prank.

"I'm _joking_. No need to look that scary. Anyway, yes, I know the charm, yes I have a quill, yes I have my wand, and yes I can do it nonverbally." George told him.

Fred pushed the door open, and together they crossed the threshold. Umbridge was sitting at her desk smiling in a sickeningly sweet way. She held a two quills lightly in her hands. She pointed them to two separate desks, which they took without a word. Next, she handed them their quills respectivly and asked, "Where is your parchment?"

"You didn't tell us what we were going to be doing." Fred said, glad that she had been so shortsighted as to sit their desks facing eachother so that if she looked to him her back would then be turned to George and he could switch the quills.

"No matter, no matter, I shall lend you some parchment. Next time, however, do bring some of your own." She said, handing them both a roll of lavender scented parchment.

"Don't worry, we will." Fred and George said together, slightly revolted by her choice of writing material.

"Very good. Now then, I want you to write, _I must not spread rumors._" Umbridge told them. She paused as if trying to think of a different phrase for each twin, but decided that it didn't matter. She figured they would be foolish enough to write the same thing no matter what her instructions were, and if she simply set them to the same thing in the beginning, it would mean less grief later. "You may begin writing."

There was silence for the next few moments, and all any of them could hear was the scratching of quill on parchment. When the words had begun to cut their way into the twins' hands, neither had made any motion that they felt the pain. After he had about four lines written, George tapped the desk lightly with his fingers, a sign to Fred that he should begin distracting Umbridge.

"Professor!" Fred suddenly exclaimed (secretly, he was loath to act the part of such a fool), "I've just realized, you've not given me any ink!"

"Yes, well you won't need it." Umbridge said patiently, reminding herself that these were _Gryffindors_ she was dealing with, and that they weren't the smartest in the world.

"No, but I mean...how is this quill _writing_? I mean....It's not writing very well, the ink isn't coming out, it's faint and I can hardly see it!" Fred told her. Curse George for being better at spellwork.

Umbridge got up and moved so she could see his parchment. So far, the plan was a success, as she now had her back turned to the elder twin. Looking down at his parchment, Umbridge found no signs that he had written any lines. "Have you even written _anything_?" She demanded.

"I did! Naturally, I write very lightly...do I have to press harder with this quill to make it work?" Fred asked her.

Umbridge took a deep breath and said, "You must actually put the quill to parchment to make a mark."

Fred did as he was told, and actually wrote out the words this time. She watched to make sure he wrote atleast two lines, then he pretended that it suddenly dawned on him where the 'ink' was coming from, "Professor!" he exclaimed, "It hurts! What kind of barbaric system is this?!"

"It will teach you to not spread nasty rumors." Umbridge said, not really answering his question.

"I wasn't telling a rumor!" Fred said, immediatly taking offense to such an accusation, "I was telling the truth."

"You haven't a shread of proof. All you have is the word of a daft was-hero to trust." Umbridge snarled at him, loosing her sweet composure. Curse those Gryffindors and their stout nature.

"Daft?! Harry's not daft! And if it is a war of proof, then we have more proof than you do!" Fred said, forcing himself to not go for his wand, "What evidance do _you_ have to say that He isn't back? We have more than you, for example, what about all those mysterious dissappearances for both Muggles and Wizards? Don't you find that just a bit suspicious?"

"Quiet! Keep your nose out of matters you don't understand." Umbridge said to him.

"I understand perfectly well that you're just afraid to act because if He's back it would mean a war you don't want to face." Fred replied.

"Of course not, boy! Who on Earth wants to go to war? What insane person would want that?!" Umbridge almost shouted.

"It's not a matter of want! It's a matter of what you have to do! You need to stop acting like a coward! There's going to be a war, you're still going to have t--" Fred tried but was cut off.

"I don't want to hear another word. I will have to expelled if you say anymore." Umbridge practically spat. Fred didn't say anything, but glared at her with all the hate he could muster. She composed herself again and continued, "See? You are beginning to hold your tonge. These words are lies, and I will not have them spread as rumors. They will lead to unnessisary fear based on no facts." still Fred said nothing, so she continued, "Also, I am beginning to wonder, what _do _you know about these matters? If you're in league with the Potter boy, and he has unnatural knack for finding out what he's not supposed to know, how much do you know?"

Fred didn't answer her, instead he ignored her and picked up his quill. He suddenly realized that he'd said too much, and now she was supcious that there was definatly something going on, like secret underground meetings for people who believed Harry. Fred sincerly hoped she didn't think that the D.A. was still meeting even after she banned it with her first Educational Decree all those months ago.

Upon seeing that she would not get any information from Fred and knowing that George was likely to not say anything, she returned to her seat. As she passed George's desk, she glanced to make sure that he had been writing that whole time. It irked her slightly to find that he only had about 7 lines written down. She supposed he had been as shocked as she at his twin's outburst.

No one spoke the rest of the detention. At ten o'clock, she decided to release them with a reminder to be back the next day, and to make sure that they were on time. When the twins were halfway to the Common Room, Fred remembered the entire point of getting detention and asked, "Did you managed to switch the quills?"

George laughed and pulled the evil quill out of his sleeve along with his wand and said, "I had them switched by the time you started complaining about the fact that it was such a medieval system of detention."

Fred stared at him, then said, "First of all, that's not what I said, and second, _why didn't you tell me you'd had them switched?!_"

"It was amusing to watch you guys argue." George said lightly.

"But...I...in trouble...and...she...detention...expelled...why?" Fred stuttered helplessly.

George patted his twin on the shoulder and said, "It's alright, mate. Now you can say you've had spy practise and site it as an argument to convince Mum to let us into the Order."

Fred grumbled something about how "that was the least of their problems" and "my hand hurts". George shook his head and they continued on their way; he, atleast, was pleased to inform Lee that the plan had gone rather amusingly. Fred, however didn't seem too happy about how it all went down, but if he kept his mouth shut, then it would all smooth out in the end. Especially once they'd had their revenge. Soon, phase three would be put into action.

* * *

**Yet again A/N::  
**Hah, almost rhymed! Well, this is basically to say: Same deal as the last two chapters.  
Hmm also wanted to say, sorry about the insanity when Lord of the Rings gets mentioned.  
In a way, it's a reflection of how my friends and I function, and since they influance me  
and by extension influance my writing...well, here you are. Suprised? Nah.  
And explanation of chapter title = "Going Overboard" 'cuz Fred does go a a little overboard with his arguing. (gawsh, Weasley, watch your temper!!! jk!)  
ALSO!  
A spot of confusion has apparently arisen  
Thanks to SowerKreem for pointing it out to me::  
Yes! George only switches _his_ quill with Umbridge because he and Fred only need _one_ quill for their plan.  
Uhm... I suppose he could have been nice and switched Fred's as well, but...uhh...I guess he wasn't x)  
Anywayyy. Uhm. I didn't really think that part through, I guess, so I think you'll have to use a bit of imagination on that part. But yes, do know that only one quill was needed and only one was switched. Sorry about the confusion!!!  
Nyway, 2 more chapters to go, guys! Seeya 'til next update!


	4. A Deal is Made

"Where do we go from here?" Lee asked the next morning during their free period, holding up the quill that the twins had stolen during their first detention.

George opened his mouth to reply, but before he could get a word out, Fred cut him off, "No. I don't want to hear anything about going to Mortor or killing Queen-Witches."

"It's _Mordor_, there a D in it, I'll have you know." George said indignatly, "Also, it's the _Witch-King_. If you're going to insult the books, insult them properly, atleast."

"No! It doeesn't affect me, I don't care!"

"You would make a really good hobbit, you know."

"George, if you say _anything more_ on the subject, I'll take this Puking Pastille and..."

"Okay, okay, but you have only yourself to blame." George said, holding his hands up in an offer of truce, "What I was _going_ to say was that we need to find a way to get Umbridge out of her office for a while so we can find the quill she's using and transfigure the Detention Quilll to look just like it and swap them!"

"This is where I come in." Lee said happily, "I mean, I can provide the distraction, and you two can do the switching."

"Great, so how are we going to create the distraction? Our fireworks aren't ready..." Fred said.

The three of them fell silent for a long while. George picked up his book again while Lee flipped through the Quibbler, hoping to come across inspiration. Fred stared at the wall as if it held all the answers.

"I still can't believe Harry agreed to do this interview." Lee mumbled as he began reading the interview for the fourth time. There was a loud crash as Fred jumped to his feet. Lee blinked and said, "Okay...what have I said this time?"

"That's it!" Fred exclaimed, pointing to the Quibbler. Upon seeing the confusion on both George and Lee's faces, he elaborated, "Think about it. Umbridge banned the Quibbler, didn't she? What if Lee 'finds' a Quibbler and shows it to Umbridge?!"

"How would that solve _anything_?" George asked.

Fred sighed and said, "Use you're brain, George. Think about it. What if that Quibbler said 'Property of Draco Malfoy' in big bold letters across the inner page? What if Lee showed it to her, and she saw who it 'belonged' to? She would have to go hunt down Malfoy, then yell at him for a while, maybe humiliate him in front of other Slytherins..."

"I see where you're going with this!" George said happily, "First she'd have to find him, and if he was located in the Slytherin Common Room which is in the Dungeons..."

"Exactly!" Fred said, "It would take her a while and give us plenty of time to do what we need then get out of there."

"Why don't we ask Harry if we can borrow the Marauder's Map?" Lee suggested, "The whole thing would go off more smoothly if we knew where everyone was. I mean, do we really want Snape walking in on all this? If he sees me..."

"He'll know right away something's up. But will he care? That's the real question." George said, dismissing such a minor detail. It was common knowledge that most people hated Professor Umbridge, including McGonagall and Snape.

"There are a few more problems." Lee said, falling once again into the role of The Voice of Reason, "Wouldn't Draco be able to deny that the Quibbler was his if the handwriting is off?"

"That's why we steal an essay from him and ask Dean Thomas to forge his signature. You know, 5th year kid who's really good at drawing?" Fred answered as if he'd already given this much thought.

"I can indeed see that working, though we'd probably have to give him a free Skiving Snackbox or something..." George grumbled.

"Wait!" Lee said, "You're forgetting, what if she starts going back to her office before you two are finished? I'm not sure how to get a patronus to do that speaking thing..."

"Us either..." Fred said, suddenly looking crestfallen at this flaw.

"Patronus? Hah! All we need it to ask Harry for his D.A. galleon. Lee, you could use it and change the date and time to make it grow hot, and we'll know--" George began.

"But that wouldn't work! I mean, isn't it just a bit suspicious if I pull out a galleon and start tinkering with it? Someone's bound to see, then the D.A.'s just been given away." Lee disagreed regretfully. There was a long pause while Fred and George thought hard on how to solve their problem and Lee wished that he had some muggle bugging devices to use. The thought of muggle electronics brought up some old scrap of history he remembered about the Aztecs, "What if we had a system of runners?" he asked.

"I don't know...How many people would we need?" Fred wondered, "I don't think that would work. Ron, Ginny, Harry, Angelina, Katie, Alicia...I guess others in the D.A., but the more people who know..."

"The more chance we'll be given away." George agreed, "I think that maybe..."

"...We ought to just wing it." Fred finished. He paused then said, "What if we asked Ron if we could borrow Pig? He's convieniently small and fits in a pocket!"

"But can he outfly Umbridge walking?" George countered, then answered himself, "Yes, he probably could. Wouldn't Ron get suspicious, though? I mean, he and Harry and Hermione are always snooping around looking for a new mystery."

"Oh, right. Then we'd have those three on our case and following us around, which could lead to future complications..." Fred noted, "Well...damn. Guess we'll just have to go with what we're given, then."

"Alright. Do you think she'll be able to link this back to us?" Lee pondered.

"Even if she can, she can't do anything without evidance. We have _that_ argument against her." Fred said grimly, "I can just imagine it now...she's dragged us in front of Dumbledore screeching about how we should be expelled, and then we can say 'But professor, you don't have any evidance that it was us! Surely you can't believe something if you don't have proof.'"

George smirked and said, "I think that would get us off the hook, after all, Dumbledore would probably take our side. I would take our side."

"Of course you would." Fred said, "Anyway, tomarrow, I say we get the essay from Malfoy, and Dean Thomas to forge it onto my copy of the Quibbler."

"We won't be needing the Marauder's Map, then?" Lee asked.

"Nah. As useful as it can be, I don't think it could serve much purpose without some sort of messaging system. We'll improvise as we go along" George said.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

* * *

The next day just after breakfast the twins and Lee hid behind the corner to the charms corridor. They had found out that the fifth year Slytherins came to Charms on Wednesday mornings using their good friends' connections with the prefects of other Houses. Now they stood waiting for Malfoy to pass by in the crowded area so they "accidently" _diffendo_ his bag open and summon one of his essays. They would then use _Gemio_ to copy the essay. Next, they would use a banishing charm and send the copy essay back to the irked Malfoy, knowing it might vanish within a couple of hours. What? No one said they had to be nice about stealing his signature...

And so the three stayed there for the next five minutes, recieving odd looks from many people who decided to take that corridor to class. When Malfoy finally went by, they began their opperation.

"Diffendo!" Lee whipspered as he pointed his wand at Draco's bag. Success! It split!

"Accio Malfoy's Potions and Charms homework!" Fred hissed, his wand pointed at the mess of parchment, ink, and books on the floor. He caught the homeworks and handed them to his twin who quickly made copies. Quickly, he handed the real homeworks back to Fred, then used a silent banishing charm to send the copies back to Malfoy. George jabbed his wand just a bit much so that the homeworks bounced off the back of Malfoy's head rather than land neatly behind him. Way to go, George.

Though, neither Fred, nor George, had seen this, as they had begun running the moment George had banished the homeworks, Lee had paused to make sure everything went smoothly before bolting to catch up with his friends. When he caught up with them, they had already come to a halt in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, they were all out of breath and laughing. It took a while, but when they had managed to control their laughter, Lee gave the password so they could get into the Common Room and wait until before dinner to intercept Dean as he headed to the Great Hall. Until that time, however, they had nothing much to do except sit around and play games.

"I think that proves that I am the best spell caster." George commented as he flopped down in one of the chairs.

"What makes you say that?" Fred asked, as he, too, took a seat.

"You two had to speak your spells, mine was all nonverbal." George said proudly.

"Yeah, but you hit Malfoy in the back of the head with the parchment rather than letting it land beside him." said Lee.

"Excellent. Just what I meant to do." George replied.

"I'm sure it was." Lee had no doubt that George was telling the truth. He noticed both twins getting to their feet, and asked, "Where are you two going?"

"We're off to find Ron's broomstick--" Fred began.

"--So we can steal it and play some Quidditch--" George continued.

"--While Umbridge is busy with her classes--" Fred said.

"--and we won't get into trouble." George finished.

"We might take Ginny's as well, just so we can both fly at the same time." Fred added as an afterthought.

"Right. That makes plenty of sense." Lee commented, also standing now. The three of them went out through the portrait, disturbing the snoozing Fat Lady and causing her to grumble a bit. This reminded Lee of how Fred had taken Malfoy's potions essay as well, and so asked, "How come you took his potions homework? I thought we agreed on just charms...?"

"He's Snape's favourite student, I want to know how Snape reacts when he doesn't have his homework." Fred told him.

"This brings about the question of _why_ does he even have it with him? I thought they had potions with Gryffindors, and that's not until Monday..." George pondered aloud.

"Well, I shall leave you lads to figure it out." Lee announced. "I am going to go see if I can find Angelina and get help on the Herbology essay."

"Herbology essay, _right_, I'll pretend to believe that." Fred scoffed while George sent him a dubious look, "Just make sure you meet us at the Entrance Hall before dinner."

"Yes, _mum, _I'll be sure to meet you there." Lee said as he left for the Library, the most obvious place to look for someone doing their homework. So far everything was going perfectly.

* * *

When Lee met up with the twins again just 10 minutes before dinner, he found them both looking windswept and happier than they had been since being banned from Quidditch. Together, the three of them stood aside near the staircase, pretending that they were waiting for their siblings so they could return the brooms which had so carelessly been left out after the last practise. Fortunatly, no one questioned their presense and their wait was not long. That was, however, where fate decided to end their good luck. As Dean came down the stairs, they noticed with dismay that he was surrounded by all the rest of the Gryffindor fifth years, including Ron, who would most certainly recognize his broomstick.

And, of course, as the most observant of the group, Hermione was the first to notice the three, and the broomsticks in the twins' hands. "What are you three waiting for? And why do you have a broom, Fred? And you, George?"

"Is that _my_ broom?" Ron demanded, right on que.

"Yeah, borrowed it, felt like playing some Quidditch during my freetime." Fred said smoothly as he threw the broomstick at his kid brother.

"Wouldn't you get in trouble for that?" Harry asked.

"That's why we did it when Umbridge had class." George said, rolling his eyes. He looked at Dean and said, "Well, anyway, we're waiting for Dean, actually. Heard you say something about wanting to be Chaser during the last D.A. meeting?" This wasn't a lie, as it was true they had heard him talking about how he would like to play Chaser and compair it to the position of foreward in soccer.

"Uh...yeah. Why?" Dean asked cautiously, quite aware of who he was talking to.

"Well, Alicia and Angelina are leaving next year, aren't they? Katie will probably be the new Captain, concidering how she'll be the senior player on the team, and she'll be needing two Chasers..." George began.

"Isn't that cheating?" Lavender asked while at the same time Ron exclaimed, "So you'll tell him how to get on the team?! But you wouldn't tell--"

"Quiet, Ronnie, you're on the team, so stop complaining." Fred said, ignoring Lavender.

"Well, what say you? Want some hints? Just sit with us a dinner tonight. We usually sit with Katie, anyway." George told him.

He discreetly motioned to Lee and Fred to turn with him, and the three of them began to walk away. They only got a couple of yards away from the fifth years before Dean caught up with them, very eager to hear the tips he thought they would provide. The rest of the group continued on to the Great Hall, deciding to ignore all that had been said. They were all of the same opinion that it was just a little suspicious that the twins wanted to talk to Dean, but they also thought it was a little unfair if Fred and George had been telling the truth.

As Lee watched the younger teens pass, he couldn't feel prouder at his friends' abilities when it came to lying. Clearly, sometimes improvision can be the simplist and most effective strategy. Together Lee, Fred, George, and Dean entered the Great Hall and took their seats at the Gryffindor Table. George had the forethought to hide the broom under the table so that none of the teachers would notice it. Unfortunatly Ginny hadn't come along so he couldn't give it to her; it was lucky, however, that the three Chasers weren't already there.

"Alright, Thomas, we won't lie to you, we lied to you." Fred said, choosing to just get to the point before he had to fib some more. He didn't feel like making a web of lies that he would have to unravel later.

"Wh...what? So, you separated me from all of them to talk to me about something?" Dean asked, "Well, whatever it is, I swear, I only like Ginny as a friend!"

Fred and George had nothing to say to this random outburst and Lee had a time trying to stop himself from laughing at the fifth year's terrified face. George was the first to recover from shock and said, "What we were _going_ to talk to you about has nothing to do with Ginny, although..."

"...We can easily change that if you like." Fred finished.

"Oh! No, let's not?" Dean said, looking slightly relieved yet still a little scared.

"Anyway, we need to ask you a favor, actually." Lee told him, attempting to redirect the conversation.

"A favor? What is it that all you need?" Now Dean just looked suspicious.

Leaning foreward and lowering his voice so he could hardly be heard, Fred whispered, "We need you to forge Draco Malfoy's signature onto a copy of the Quibbler for us."

"It'll be much help to us if you would be so willing as to try." George commented.

"What will I get in return and how will I forge it? Have you a copy of his signature?" Dean demanded.

"Of course we have his signature. We stole a copy of his Potions homework. We'll offer that and a free Skiving Snackbox of your choice in payment for helping us out." George said, hoping this would be enough.

"Well...I have been having a hard time in Potions lately, and Malfoy passes well enough. A Skiving Snackbox, you say? I could turn in the essay then get out of Potions..." Dean smilied happily, "I'll take your offer. Fanting Fancies or Nosebleed Nouguet, if you've got them."

"Excellent." Lee said, "We have everything ready up in the Common Room, so come and get us a little later, preferably when the most insquisitive of your year aren't looking."

Dean nodded then said, "So can I go join them now? Not that I don't like you guys but..."

"Sure, sure, go ahead. Pretend we gave you some secrets, too, just to annoy Ron. Oh, and tell him that he and Ginny need to come get their brooms for practise before we get into trouble." Fred told him, then waved his hand to show that Dean was dismissed. Dean nodded then got up and rejoined his classmates.

"Well, I'd say that went off well." George commented as he grabbed some chicken. Just then Angelina, Katie, and Alicia came over and the six began talking about all matters from the next D.A. meeting to who they thought was most likely to take the Quidditch Cup. Fred, George, and Lee didn't quite have their minds on the subjects at hand and were rather thinking about the next move they had to make. Once they had the Quibbler signed, all that was left was to bait Umbridge and switch the quills. The fanale was approaching at long last.

* * *

**A/N *Got nothing clever for you this time...*  
**So. Here we go, chapter four! One last chapter and the story is done.  
Will the twins and Lee be successful? We shall see. We shall see.  
Anyway: Gist of the A/N:  
Same as the last 3 chapters.  
Let me know how you feel.


	5. The Final Act

A week had passed since Dean had made the deal with Fred, George, and Lee. If he had been curious at all about the request they had made of him, he didn't show it or ask any questions: he simply did as they told him, took his payment, and was gone. It didn't bother them that he hadn't asked for details, for they wouldn't have told him anything even he had seen fit to question them.

The trio had also decided to indeed borrow the Marauder's Map from Harry. When they had asked him if they could use it, he had just shook his head and handed it over. It appeared as if all of Gryffindor Tower knew that the twins and Lee were up to something, yet no one dared to ask what it was. Again, they were not bothered by this. Though they had guessed that if even Hermione hadn't asked them anything yet, it meant that everyone probably knew that whatever they were doing had to do with Umbridge. While it was irksome that everyone had deduced this so easily, rumors had yet to spring up and all else was well. As it was, it was breakfast of a calm Saturday morning, the morning that the Prank of Vengance was due to take place.

"I'm telling you, if we had the Ring, it'd be alot easier. We'd be invisible and it would go real well, because even if she walked in on us, she'd think we were a ghost holdling a quill or something, nevermind that ghosts can't pick things up..." George was saying, unaware that the Golden Trio was sitting near and listening in on the conversation.

"You've said alot of crazy stuff since you began reading those books, but I have to agree with you. An artifact that could make us invisible would definatly be of great use." Fred agreed. A loud clang followed his words, and pausing, he, George, and Lee turned to look at the source of the noise. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were looking as if they were trying not to laugh. The clang had come from Harry dropping his fork. Their stange antics earned them strange looks from the twins and Lee, which if it seemed backward from normal, that's because it was. Usually, Fred, George, and Lee were getting strange looks from the Trio.

"Anyway..." Lee said, turning his attention away from Fred and George's younger brother and his wierd friends, "We couldn't use the Ring for that. It's evil, remember? I honestly see you two being almost as bad as Boromir when it comes to how quickly it would take the Ring to corrupt you."

Fred stared at his friend blankly, while George said, "Don't act so high and mighty like it wouldn't corrupt _you_. Besides, if a Hobbit can take the Ring, I'm quite sure any Gryffindor can."

"The Hobbit could take it because he had the spirit of a Gryffindor." Lee pointed out. Now Fred was thoroughly confused. He didn't enjoy being confused. Therefore, when George opened his mouth to reply, Fred picked up a biscut and threw it at him. It bounced lightly off of George's head, but it was enough to warn him that his twin wasn't happy with where the conversation was going, so he changed directions before the topic of discussion resulted in hexing.

"So, that Transfiguration lesson yesterday, huh? Kind of difficult..." George tried.

Fred shook his head and said, "You're going from bad to worse." Apparently, Fred hadn't understood the lesson, and as we've deducted, Fred doesn't like not understanding things.

Lee sighed and picked up his goblet of pumpkin juice, just for something to do. Conversation was scarce as the three of them planned to pull the prank off today, and their minds were anywhere but at the breakfast table. Lee placed his pumpkin juice back on the table without having taken a drink and said for the sake of anyone listening, "Well, I'm off to go do homework. Got loads of it, you know."

Fred and George got to their feet as well, saying for the sake of those around them "Got more Skiving Snackboxes to work on. We've got some brilliant new plans!"

The three of them left the Hall inconspicuously and took the known shortcuts to Gryffindor Tower. Quickly, they retrieved all items needed for the prank. Lee grabbed the Quibbler, and a bit of parchment, a normal quill, some ink, and his Charms textbook for good measure. The twins took the quill and the Marauder's Map. As all three of them kept their wands on them at all times, there was no need to pause and try and sift through all the mess in their dormitory looking for those, even though they wouldn't actually need their wands.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Fred said, pointing his wand at the Map. It revealed itself and the familiar hallways, and Lee could almost pretend he was a 4th year again planning an innocent prank. The three of them huddled around the Map, locating all signifigant figures. Umbridge had just finished breakfast and was going to her office, Snape was still in the Great Hall as were McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Malfoy. No one was in Gryffindor Tower, and the halls were mostly clear. The three of them then stood back and looked at eachother. Fred stowed the Map away in his robes, and they took their leave.

After exiting Gryffindor Tower, they found one of the passages that only an owner of the Map would know of or bother to use. They took their seats and waited for time to pass. Lee killed time by working on his essay (he only about about 3 sentances done) while Fred and George dueled eachother and discussed ideas for the jokeshop, such as creating artifacts that would make the wearer invisible. Fred had refused to ever make a ring that had invisibility-inducing properties.

When everyone had finally left the Great Hall and gone outside or gone to their Common Rooms or the Library or wherever it was that their hearts called them to, Fred, George, and Lee left the secret passage to give Professor Umbridge a visit. While they made their way to the dreaded office, Lee had the bright idea to ask, "What will we say if we need an alibi?"

This stopped the twins dead in their tracks. "That...is a good question." Fred said, suddenly looking slightly worried.

"Too bad we can't say we have detention with McGonagall. She hates Umbridge." George said, looking a little discouraged.

"How about we cross that bridge when we get there?" Fred asked but George shot that idea down by saying, "We need to know what we're going to do."

"Well, I'll be in the Library so..." Lee trailed off.

"You're safe." Fred said, then he was suddenly struck with an idea, "What if we finish up quick and meet up with you in the Library? Or we could find Angelina and Alicia and bribe them to lie and say we had been with them the whole time!"

"And if they're in the Library?" Lee prompted. This called for another check of the Map, which revealed there was Quidditch practice currently taking place.

"Damn." Fred whispered.

"Then we'll have to meet up with you in the Library. We can say we had to double back and get our stuff." George commented.

"Which you don't have with you, you mean." Lee commented.

"True. So we can go back to Gryffindor Common Room under that lie and people will see us there and we've got our alibi." George said.

"It's good enough for what little time we've got." Fred said, "I want to get this done. It's been weeks of planning..."

"Agreed." George said nodding, "So let's get this over with."

They began walking again, every now and again looking down at the Map, just for reassurance. When they came to the corner near Umbridge's office, Fred and George hid behind the statue of Bainwen the Brilliant. Lee continued on and when he came to the office door he didn't even pause to gather himself. He hadn't thought of what he was going to say, but just knocked anyway.

"Come in." Came Umbridge's reply.

He opened the door, and he noted the fact that her face went from a smile to a grimace for just a moment upon seeing him. He noted that she was in the middle of writing, which would make finding the quill to switch with even easier than he, Fred, and George had originally hoped. Lee didn't give her time to bother asking what he was there for and just got on with it, "Professor," he said, "I found this Quibbler outside the 5th floor as I was heading to the Library to work on my essay. I was wondering, do you want it? To confiscate, I mean."

Umbridge looked at him and said, "And why, pray tell, would you give this to me?"

"Well, I know it's all a load of rubbish, of course. You-Know-Who being back? Even if my best mates say it, I don't believe it, and, well, I was hoping you'd let me back into your good graces if I gave it to you." Lee lied through his teeth, "There's a name in it, I think."

Umbridge put down her quill then held out her hand, "We shall see if it brings you back to good graces." Lee handed over his copy of the Quibbler with _Draco Malfoy_ written in green ink on the inside page of the front cover. Dean had managed to copy it perfectly, and they had decided to use green ink because the Slytherin colours were green and silver, after all. Umbridge couldn't believe her eyes when she spotted the name.

"Are you so sure it's _his_?" She demanded, then immediatly began going through the homeworks on her desk, searching for her Slytherin fifth years.

"Well, it would make sense. Surely you've noticed how none of the Slytherin's can really talk about it. They can't admit they've read it, because would admit they're being curious, but that's the thing, they were curious, so they must have read it. You've seen the way they're in little huddles whispering. That's not normal for Slytherins, is it? Not only that, but I mean, everyone in the school has read it by now..." Lee ventured while Umbridge searched.

"Including you?" She asked, looking up from her desperate search.

"Before you banned it, yes." Lee told her.

"Well, I suppose there was enough time...but if you don't believe it...Ah, here it is." Umbridge said. There was a lengthly silence as she compaired the essay and the magazine. Dean had done a very good job and she couldn't see that it was differant, other than the ever so slight variations that come with writing signatures at different times. "Yes...it is Draco Malfoy's Quibbler, then." she admitted. It sounded as if it hurt her to admit it.

She got to her feet and shuffled passed Lee. Umbridge paused then looked back at him and said, "Well, do you know where he is?"

Lee shook his head and said, "No, I don't. May I go to the Library now? I need to look something up for Charms..."

"Very well, yes." Umbridge said, clearly distracted. Another moment later she was gone. Lee knew it was risky, but he inched foreward until he could read a bit of the letter upside down. It appeared that she had been writing a letter to Fudge.

"What are you doing?" came a voice behind him, causing Lee to jump. He spun around to see the twins enter the office, "Shouldn't you be going to the Library for your alibi?"

"Oh...yeah..." Lee said, "She should be gone for a while. Take a look at the letter, if you get a chance." then he was gone. Lee couldn't stay around because if Umbridge came back and came across all three of them leaving at the same time, she would definatly get suspicious. Also, he had told her he was going to the Library, so he might as well do so. As Lee made hsi way to the Library, he thanked Merlin that wizards didn't know about fingerprints...

* * *

The twins watched their friend go for a moment, then turned back to the desk and began their work. George gave Fred the quill and said, "Right, you know what to do, hurry up and transfigure it, I'll keep an eye on the Map."

"No, you'll look at the letter. Lee said to look at if we had a chance." Fred replied, taking the quill from his twin.

"Fine, fine. I'll look at the letter." George said. He read through it and said, "I think...we'll make a copy of this."

"Why?" Fred asked, looking up from where he was attempting to transfigure the Detention Quill to look like the innocent one.

"The Order might like to know what Umbridge is writing to Fudge, that's why." George said. He glanced at the Map, and noticed that Umbridge was already talking to Malfoy. "Hurry, we don't have much time." George ordered.

"I'm going, I'm going, Merlin..." Fred flicked his wand, hoping that he got the spell right. The Quill definatly changed and looked identical to the innocent one. He couldn't resist making a joke about it, "Hey, George, look, it's us!" he said as he held up the look-alikes for his twin to se.

"You _do_ know which is which, right?" George asked as he pocked a copy of the letter. Then, because he also couldn't resist making a joke he said, "Which everyone is the one evilly cuts into your skin is _definatly_ you."

"Aren't you mixing me up with you? I'm quite innocent, thanks." Fred said, he then grabbed a spare piece of parchment and wrote his name, hoping that he was about to write with the innocent quill. Yet alas, he wasn't as lucky as that and the one he tried was the one they meant to give Umbridge. He hissed a bit as he felt his name being carved in the back of his hand. "Well...it definatly works." He said.

"You could have stopped at the F..." George said. He then grabbed the quill out of Fred's hand and carefully placed it on the desk, hoping that it was how it looked when Umbridge had left. They should have let Lee stay.

"They're a floor below us, we need to go." Fred commented, looking at the Map, "Oh, look, Snape's with them!"

"Then we _really _need to go." George said as he grabbed his twin's cloak and began pulling him from the room. He remembered to take the innocent quill with him, after all, leaving two of the same quill about was just downright suspicious...and Umbridge could pick up the wrong one.

Quickly, they slipped out of the office and down the hall. They easily located the passage way that they needed and evacuated the floor. They left not a moment too soon as in the same heartbeat that they slid through the passage, Umbridge had rounded the corner with an angery Snape and confused, but equally furious, Malfoy.

* * *

That evening at dinner, the most obscure rumor spread through the school. Everyone was saying that someone had replaced Umbridge's real quill with one of her detenion quills. Apparently, she hadn't even noticed, as she normally used red ink on her paper because she thought it went nicely with the pink parchment. Not only that, but everyone heard that Draco Malfoy had gotten detention for a week because they had found a Quibbler with his name on it. Most everyone was baffled. Everyone save for the Gryffindors and a few intelligant teachers.

"Are those rumors _true_?" Hermione had demanded from the twins and Lee, "Please tell me you weren't the ones who switched the quills and framed Malfoy!"

"Alright, we won't tell you." Fred had said, "But you seemed to have figured it out well enough on your own."

The whole Common Room had erupted into laughter, not one person doubting for a second who the culprits were. Hermione looked torn between admiration and distraught. She seemed to think it was scandalism to do such a thing to a teacher, even one such a Umbridge. Harry and Ron managed to distract her by asking for help on their homework, successfully stopping her before she could chastise Fred, George, and Lee too badly.

After a while everyone back to their own business, some still discussing the recent developments in the castle, some discussing the war, and some just not talking at all but enjoying a bit of peace and quiet.

"Plan revenge: success." Fred said happily, "And we managed to do it without some dumb Ring of invisiblity."

George just rolled his eyes, "I'll get you to read these books someday." he said as he picked up his book.

"Did you ever read that letter?" Lee asked the twins before they became too zoned out for conversation.

"Yes, don't worry. We sent it to mum and dad using the same method most kids did with the Quibbler." Fred told him.

"So even if Umbridge intercepts it, there's no way she can read it." George told him.

Lee nodded, "Good. Then everything went off well. A double revenge, information, and a good prank." the twins nodded and the three abandoned conversation for the rest of the night. Lee decided to attempt their most recent assignment from Herbology and was pleased to find out that when he placed his hand to parchment, it no longer hurt. When he glanced up half an hour later, he found his friends deeply immersed in different activies.

"NO, FRODO, DON'T LEAVE!" George cried out. Lee knew he was nearing the last pages of the story. Fred gave no mind to his twin and continued to sleep on, dreaming of whatever successful pranks only he could come up with. He chuckled a bit and returned to his essay, knowing they would be begging to copy his work before long. He caught a glimpse of the words etched in his hand, but Lee had gotten his revenge, and someday, the words would fade.

* * *

**Finally!  
It's finished!  
Okay, so I'm not really sad.  
Admittedly, it was fun to write.  
I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing.  
I don't know about the canon aspect, but I guess it could fit...  
Sorta.  
Anyway  
If you've made it to this chapter without skipping anything crucial and enjoyed the story...Well done!  
If you didn't like it and still made it this far..Well done!  
Phew. I'm tired out. This served as an excellent Tool o' Procrastination  
saved me from the boredom of the dreaded World History homework.  
Nah, I jest  
But for real, thanks for reading!  
Opinions are great, but if you don't feel like offering them, then hey, whatever floats your boat.  
P.S. Upon suggestion from my friend, Iamthelorax, I shall tell you LOTR nerds who are reading this what George was going to say that "Frodo was more of a Hufflepuff" when Fred cut him off. ah well. Maybe next time, Georgie.**

Merry Christmas everyoneeee! And happy fifth night of Hannukah, yeh fellow Jews! Here's your present =D

**Well anyway  
Thanks again for reading, thanks a bunch  
Bye!!!!**


End file.
